


Рыба

by Ksencha



Series: Перевод серии циклов автора AngelynMoon [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gets a Demon dog, Demons, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: В которой есть рыба.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Перевод серии циклов автора AngelynMoon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983508
Kudos: 3





	Рыба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648519) by [AngelynMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon). 



«Это была долгая неделя», — подумал Алек со вздохом, опускаясь на диван Магнуса, и Сумеречный охотник хотел, чтобы Магнус был дома, чтобы его обнять, к сожалению, Магнус снова был далеко, помогая чернокнижнику Грею с наплывом новых колдунов, которые были найдены и нуждались в помощи с их магическими способностями.

Алек откинул голову на спинку дивана и рассеянно погладил Председателя мяу, когда кот забрался к нему на колени.

Глаза Алека резко открылись, когда Председатель начал шипеть и рычать глубоко в горле, рычание эхом отдавалось глубже в ответ.

Алек непонимающе уставился на демона, который смотрел на него, прежде чем положить голову на колено Алека и заскулить.

— Как ты прошел через защиту? — Спросил Алек вслух, почесывая голову демона, наблюдая, как он довольно закрывает глаза, — Я слишком устал, чтобы беспокоиться, пошли, мальчики. — Сказал Алек, поднимая Председателя на руки, демон последовал за ним.

Алек переоделся и забрался в кровать, демон занял сторону Магнуса, а Председатель занял свое обычное место на голове Алека.

— Ночь. — Пробормотал Алек, засыпая.

Рука, гладившая его по волосам, разбудила Сумеречного охотника некоторое время спустя, Алек моргнул и улыбнулся Магнусу, когда колдун улыбнулся ему сверху вниз.

— Тебе нужно проверить своих подопечных. — Пробормотал Алек, прижимаясь к Магнусу и рассеянно гадая, где же демон.

— Неужели это так? — Удивленно спросил Магнус.

— Да, но осторожно. — Алек настаивал, что демон не сделал ничего плохого, и он не хотел, чтобы ему причинили боль.

Магнус усмехнулся, когда Алек снова провалился в сон.

\----

Алек облокотился на стойку, наблюдая, как Магнус и колдун Рей готовят зелье для другого Верховного колдуна.

— Есть успехи на демоническом фронте? — Спросил Андерхилл, наливая себе чашку кофе.

Алек сделал глоток своего кофе и покачал головой.

— Где-то здесь есть один, но он, как правило, избегает Магнуса. — Алек пожал плечами.

— У тебя теперь есть домашний демон? — Прошипел Андерхилл.

— Я называю — Рыбой. — Ответил ему Алек.

— Рыба? — Андерхилл поднял бровь.

— Он все время приносит рыбу домой, иногда ест ее, иногда отдает Председателю. — Алек снова пожал плечами, — Я спас рыбу фугу. — Алек указал на недавно установленный аквариум в гостиной.

— Там есть кальмар. — Сказал Андерхилл.

— Да, Рыба принесла не его, а саму себя. Это страшно умно. — Алек взглянул на кальмара, который смотрел на него не мигая, интересно, а кальмар вообще моргал?

— Ну, теперь здесь настоящий зверинец. — Андерхилл фыркнул, — Магнус спрашивал, что такое Рыба?

— Пока нет, я думаю, он просто думает, что у меня нет воображения. — Алек сказал, когда они шли в гостиную, чтобы сесть на диван, — Кстати, я сожалею о твоем свидании.

— У тебя тоже было свидание, — пожал плечами Андерхилл, — Но Лоренцо нужна была помощь с зельем, а этот Верховный чародей очень стар и важен. Но не могучий. — В замешательстве пробормотал Андерхилл.

— Старый не означает магически могущественный, Магнус могуществен потому, что его отец — великий демон.

— Да. — согласился Андерхилл.

В коридоре открылся портал, и Алек едва взглянул на него, так как это был всего лишь другой Верховный чародей, возвращающийся за своим зельем.

— Ну, мне показалось, что я почуял самодовольство нефилимов. — Колдун насмешливо посмотрел на них сверху вниз.

Алек закатил глаза.  
— Они все еще в рабочей комнате.

— Это не объясняет твоего присутствия. — Колдун зарычал, и Алек услышал откуда-то низкий ответный рык.

— Ну, он живет здесь, а я приглашенный гость. — Андерхилл выдавил из себя улыбку.

Колдун шевельнул руками быстрее, чем Сумеречный охотник успел среагировать, и тут колдуна пригвоздил к земле рычащий демон, который широко раскрыл пасть, когда колдун закричал.

— Рыба! — Закричал Алек, вскакивая с дивана и глядя на демона сверху вниз, когда Магнус и колдун Рей выбежали из рабочей комнаты к ним.

Андерхилл нахмурился, не обращая внимания на демона на другом Верховном колдуне. — Ух ты, он уродливее остальных.

Алек впился в него взглядом, когда рыба вопросительно повернулась к Алеку, сидевшему на корточках над колдуном.

— Не помогает! — Рявкнул на него Алек, — Рыба, сюда. — Алек щелкнул пальцами и указал на свои ноги, не обращая внимания на потрясенный взгляд демона, который повиновался и лег к ногам Алека.

Алек присел на корточки и взял голову рыбы в свои руки, слегка встряхнув демона, голова демона сделала руки Алека почти крошечными.

— Ты такой хороший мальчик, защищаешь нас с Андерхиллом от мерзкого колдуна. — Проворковал Алек.

— Какие черти. — Сказал колдун Рей, когда они смотрели, как Алек воркует с демоном.

— И если такой хороший мальчик не убьет его, нам придется угостить тебя, правда, Рыба? — Спросил Алек, когда демон удовлетворенно закрыл глаза.

Демон на мгновение счастливо задышал под пристальным взглядом Алека, прежде чем попытался лизнуть его, как делают собаки, когда им кто-то нравится. Но Алек отстранился, прежде чем он успел сделать это.

— Никаких облизываний, Рыбка, помнишь? Плохая Рыба облизываться. — Твердо сказал Алек, почесывая голову демона.

— Почему без облизываний? — Спросил Андерхилл, взглянув на все еще ошеломленных колдунов.

— Кислый язык. — Алек объяснил, пожав плечами, — Но только на людях Председатель любит принимать ванну из рыбы.

Алек стоял, держа руку на Рыбе, и смотрел на лежащего на земле колдуна, который выглядел довольно испуганным.

— Тебе, наверное, повезло, что Рыба остановила твоё заклинание. — Заметил Алек.

— Что?! — Закричал Магнус на колдуна, выходя из шока. — Ты намеревался заколдовать моего парня в моем доме?!

Колдун сосредоточился на Магнусе, когда тот поднялся с пола, насмехаясь над бывшим Верховным колдуном, вздрагивая, когда Рыба зарычала на него, рука Алека удерживала демона от нападения, хотя на самом деле это не остановило бы его, если бы он захотел напасть.

— Нефилимы не имеют права встречаться с колдунами. — Рявкнул колдун.

— Неужели? Вы один из этих людей? — спросил Андерхилл.

Алек закатил глаза и посмотрел на Рыбу: «Ты можешь пописать на его одежду».

Рыба оживилась и подпрыгнула, быстро помочилась, и они увидели, как ткань вспыхнула пламенем там, где упала жидкость.

Колдун закричал и попытался потушить его, но потерпел неудачу, когда Рыба вернулась к Алеку.

— Хороший мальчик. — Алек похвалил демона.

Андерхилл наблюдал, как колдун обежал вокруг и встал рядом с Алеком.

— И как же ты его тушишь? — Спросил Андерхилл.

— Понятия не имею. Я просто знаю, что он безвреден для любого, у кого бьется сердце.

Андерхилл посмотрел на Алека и расхохотался.

— Итак, как давно у нас появился домашний демон? — Спросил Магнус, когда они с колдуном Реем подошли к Алеку и Андерхиллу, обходя демона, когда тот тихо зарычал на них.

— Эй, я думал, Магнус был причиной того, что демоны защищали тебя. Почему Рыба рычит на него? — спросил Андерхилл, перестав смеяться.

Алек пожал плечами: «Я не знаю».

Андерхилл заметил, что он тоже не выглядел обеспокоенным.

Рыба подтолкнула руку Алека, чтобы тот дал ей домашних животных.

Магнус нахмурился: «Как долго это продолжается?».

— Может быть, около восьми месяцев. Рыба здесь уже около двух месяцев, — сказал ему Алек. — Но он был хорош, за исключением, знаешь ли, слойки рыбы фугу и брызг кальмара.

— Так вот почему ты спросил про армию демонов! — Крикнул колдун Рей, щелкнув пальцами.

— Возможно. — Андерхилл слегка пошевелился.

Колдун, наконец, перестал бегать, одежда теперь была пеплом вокруг гостиной Магнуса.

— И что мы будем с ним делать? — Спросил Магнус, со вздохом глядя на массивного демона.

Алек открыл рот.

— Ты не можешь оставить его себе, Александр!

— Но он хороший мальчик! — Заскулил Алек.

— Все еще демон. — Заметил колдун Рей.

— Ты даже не будешь знать, что он здесь, раньше ты этого не знал!

Магнус открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но остановился.

— Знаешь что, прекрасно, оставь демона себе. Но ты получишь его и для патрулирования, и тебе придется объяснить Конклаву, что теперь у тебя есть домашний демон. — Сказал Магнус со вздохом.

— Да! — Алек закричал, как ребенок, которому только что сказали, что они могут держать собаку, которую они прятали в своей комнате в течение недели, — Давай, Рыба, пойдем на прогулку.

Алек подошел к вешалке, схватил один из ремней, которые Магнус держал там, и застегнул его на шее демона, прицепив один из поводков Председателя к пряжке, и осторожно вытащил демона за дверь.

— Это на самом деле произошло? — Спросил колдун Рей, указывая им вслед.

— Это тот человек, за которого я хочу выйти замуж. — Сказал Магнус с любовным вздохом.

— Учитывая все обстоятельства, ты мог бы сделать и хуже. Я имею в виду, — сказал Андерхилл, — Что Рыба кажется довольно преданной и защищающей демоном.

— Учитывая все обстоятельства, Бейн, ты сделал хуже, к тому же, это не похоже на то, что он вызвал демона, верно? — Спросил колдун Рей у Андерхилла.

— Насколько мне известно, нет.

— Мне нужны брюки, пожалуйста. — Наконец сказал другой колдун, устав ждать, пока они его признают.

— Ты можешь найти свое зелье и штаны в другом месте. Я не имею дела с теми, кто когда-либо пытался причинить вред моему Александру. — Магнус зарычал, — И ты должен поблагодарить Рыбу, а Александру извинения. Этот демон, вероятно, спас тебе жизнь, когда напал на тебя; я не люблю тех, кто причиняет вред тому, что принадлежит мне. — Магнус сообщил колдуну, глаза его горели гневом, — До свидания.

И Магнус отослал его одним лишь взмахом руки.

Внезапно Магнус рухнул на диван.

— Мой парень берет демона на прогулку. Демон по имени Рыба.  
Магнус сказал ошеломленным голосом: «Рыба!».

Андерхилл рассмеялся, и колдун Рей присоединился к нему.

— По крайней мере, теперь ты знаешь, что он в безопасности. — Заметил Андерхилл.

— Но почему? — Спросил колдун Рей, и все замолчали в задумчивости.

— Ненавижу исследования. — Пробормотал Магнус.

— Я тоже. — Андерхилл согласился, — И мы уже осмотрели Институт, Аликанте и Идрис. Ничего.

— Прекрасно. — Саркастически заметил колдун Рей.

Два часа спустя Алек и Рыба вернулись, покрытые Ихором, а на плече у Алека сидел маленький обезьяноподобный демон, который прихорашивался и расчесывал ему волосы.

Глаза Магнуса расширились: «Александр?».

— Флинч повредил хвост, когда один из больших демонов наступил на него. Я не мог просто отослать его.

— Флинч? — Смиренно спросил Магнус.

— Он вздрогнул. — Алек пожал плечами, когда Андерхилл предложил Рыбе лакомство, напомнив демону, для чего оно было нужно, прежде чем отдать его.

— Ты больше не называешь демонов ничтожеством! — Магнус сказал ему.

— Магнус. — Алек пристально посмотрел на него.

— По крайней мере, выбирай нормальные имена. — Воскликнул Магнус.

— Потому что Председатель Мяу — нормальный человек. — Алек вернулся, закатив глаза, — Пора спать, Рыба.

Рыба подскочил к Председателю, осторожно взял крошечного кота в рот и понес его спать, как делал каждый вечер, когда Магнуса не было.

— Что мы исследуем? — Спросил Алек, неся Флинча к столу сидящей группе присутствующих.

— Твоя демоническая штука. — Сказал колдун Рей.

— А, я пойду принесу Флинчу что-нибудь поесть. — Сказал Алек, направляясь на кухню.

Голова Магнуса ударилась о стол: «Интересно, что этот принесет домой, если Рыба приносит домой морскую жизнь».

Колдун Рей рассмеялся: «Эй, по крайней мере, тебе не нужно беспокоиться о том, что твои подопечные потерпят неудачу, я имею в виду, что теперь у тебя есть два демонических питомца в качестве сторожевых собак».

— Я должен беспокоиться о реакции его семьи, — простонал Магнус. — Маризе я тоже начал нравиться.

— По крайней мере, они защищают Алека, — рассмеялся Андерхилл. — Похоже, они его любят.

— Вот оно что. — Магнус согласился, и это было самое важное, что они защищали Алека и слушали его.


End file.
